Mass Effect: Hidden Story
by Shayni May
Summary: T.J. is a seventeen year old orphan. In her short life she's become the damn thief in the galaxy. After Kasumi didn't make it through the suicide mission with the collectors, Shepard is in need of a new party member.  Not a novelization of Mass Effect


Sprinting down the streets of Omega is harder than you would think. There are a lot of liars and thieves who, instead of saving the damsel in distress would make her life more difficult.

Often they would trip you. So they could watch you get killed by whatever was chasing you. In my case it was krogan and his vorcha. Apparently they don't appreciate it when you steal a bunch of crap from their mercenary band. Typical Bloodpack behavior. Always thinking of themselves instead of the little people who need it. Brings a tear to eye, doesn't it?

I whipped around a corner as fast as my legs would take me. Krogan might be the toughest creature in the galaxy, but they certainly weren't the fastest. Their short stubby legs made it hard to catch up to turtle.

I looked behind me and laughed. Not even the vorcha had been able to catch up with me.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my left shoulder and I toppled me to the ground. I groaned and sat up. My shoulder was out of socket but there was no bullet wound.

_What the crap did I run into?_

I looked up and there was a women helping up the man I tackled into, to his feet. While the turian with them was laughing. I stood up, "Sorry about that!" then I sprinted away.

I had only ran about twenty meters while I realized I had swiped the man's pistol from its holster. _Don't do it, don't do it! _I thought _You're a thief, you're suppose to steal! _"Yeah, but not subconsciously!" I argued with myself.

I forced myself to stop. _I can risk being eaten by a krogan to be good person. _I sped back to the man, pistol in hand and offered it to him. "I didn't mean to take this. Force of habit, you know?"

The man and the turian looked back at the women. She had shoulder length auburn hair and the body like a violin. She took the pistol from me and handed it to the man. "What's your name, son?" she asked. Her voice was… musical?

_'Son'? What the? _I quickly glanced down and remembered. _Oh yeah. _"Conner" I said

She began talking, but the only thing I was hearing was the sound of the vorcha closing in. "That's wonderful!" I took a step back "Listen, it was really nice talking to you, but I need to go!" I turned around but the women grabbed my wrist.

"You never answered my question, Conner." She said coolly

"I don't have time to talk, sorry." The vorcha rounded the corner and locked onto me. I tugged at my arm. It did more harm than good though, it was _still _out of socket. "I _really _need to go!" I said again. _Man, if she doesn't release me this is going to turn into a fire fight really quick!_

She followed my eyes and looked upon the vorcha. She looked back at me and I gave her an apologetic smile. "Don't worry." She said "We'll take care of them."

The vorcha darted up to us with death in their eyes. "He is _ours!" _One of them hissed. _Oh dear god, this is __**not **__going to end well._

"You can't _own _a person." She said coldly. Her voice wasn't musical anymore, it was harsh "I suggest you leave. Before I shoot you."

All the vorcha groaned but they didn't back down. I ready to smash my head into a brick wall when the krogan came around the corner. He walked up to us and the women clasped harder around my wrist.

"Back off human." he scowled "We have no problems with you. Just the boy."

"He's with me." She lied "You want him?" She pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at the krogan. Her comrades did the same, except at the vorcha. "You go through us."

_This. Is a dream. I __**did **__get shot in the shoulder and I'm passed out. This is alllllllll a part of my overactive imagination. Of course I would create a protector figure to come to my rescue. God, I'm so immature!_

The women and the krogan held each other's death stares for what seemed like an eternity. "C'mon." The krogan spat "We'll get him later when his mother isn't here." Then he just turned and walked away. Muttering curse words, but walking away none the less.

The group turned back and faced me. I realized my mouth was open in awe and I snapped it shut. "Well! It looks like you have time to talk now!" She said. "How's your shoulder?"

She let go of my wrist. I could make out where her fingers clutched. I jerked my shoulder back into socket with a big _crack!_ "It'll be fine. " I said "Thanks, for, um, saving me from the krogan." _Course, it was unnecessary. I could out run them in my sleep. _

"You're welcome!" She said happily

"Why were they chasing you?" The man asked

It was first time I noticed that they were all fully armed and armored. _No wonder it felt like I'd been shot. That guys shoulder plates are __**huge**__! _"They're Bloodpack. I stole some stuff and was stupid enough to get caught."

"That's never good." She said

"Yeah, that's the first time it's happened to me, in a long time." _Well, the first time they lived to chase me anyhow. _"Anyways, who are you guys?" I asked

"I'm commander Shepard. This is Kaidan," She gestured to the man " and Garrus." to the turian.

"'Commander?'" I repeated "You don't have a first name?" I asked

They all stared at me in confusion. As if I should already know the answer. "It's Jane." She said.

"See? That wasn't so hard, huh?" I teased "Like I said. Thank you, for saving me. I appreciate it."

"Glad I could help." Shepard said "Would you care to answer a few questions?" She asked "It shouldn't take very long."

"Anything for my wonderful saviors." I said. I kept expecting everything to fade out and for me to wake up in the arms of Bloodpack. After all, this _was _a dream… wasn't it?

They all smirk a little after my comment. "We're looking for a woman named T.J. Brown. Do you know her?"

My heart raced. "Why are you looking for her?" I asked

"So you know her?" Garrus asked

"I know the name. I heard something about a T.J. working as a bartender in Afterlife. You'll want to start there, I suppose." I said

"We just got out of there." Kaidan slid in "Aria would've mentioned if she worked there, Jane." _Ah crap. Here we go._

"Yeah, she would've. Looks like you've been caught in your lie, Conner."

I shrugged "Yup, guess so. But like I said, that's only what I _heard._ I'm not an information broker. I don't tend to stalk and keep tabs on people."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment. My little party couldn't think of anything to say, that would allow them to bounce back. I cleared my throat. "Well. If that's everything, I'll just be going."

"Hold up, Conner." Shepard said, when grabbed my arm as I turned to leave. _Man, she's a touchy-feely kind of person, isn't she!_

"Whatcha need?" I asked, a little bit annoyed.

"What else have you heard of T.J.?"

I sighed. _She's not going to let this go. _"Not much. I know that she arrived here a little over five years ago and that she's not very trustful. I also heard that she's the best thief here. Some say she's the best in the galaxy." _Well. I wouldn't go THAT far. Surely there had to be somebody better, no? _

Garrus leaned into Shepard and whispered something that I couldn't hear, into her ear. She looked back at me with more confidence, it seemed. "Conner, you're lying." She said bluntly.

"I am?" I acted puzzled. Badly, on purpose. "Darn! I thought I had you fooled!" I said sarcastically. "Course I'm lying. This is Omega, whadda' expect? Rainbows that sparkle and unicorns that fart glitter? Nah, the only thing we have is nocturnal man-eating camels that steal babies and spit acid." Everyone looked at me weird. "Oh wait, that's Utah, huh? Hah, sometimes I get them confused!" I laughed to myself. Hey, if I was going to caught, might as well as take a moment to be snide.

Suddenly Shepard backhanded me across the face. Not playfully at all. If she didn't have a hold of my hand I would've hit the ground. I steadied myself stared at her, completely confused. "Hello! A little warning next time!" I didn't rub my cheek. I wasn't going to give her another victory, small as it was. "I don't appreciate getting smacked! It tends to hurt a little!"

"Jane! What are you doing!" Kaidan asked. He looked to be a little pissed off. _Haha! Your boyfriend is on __**my **__side!_

"Yeah?" She completely ignored Kaidan "Well I don't appreciate getting lied to! Now. If you don't want to get hit again you'll tell me the truth!"

I waved with my free hand, for dramatic effect. "Nah, I'll keep feeding you these lies. It's more fun this way." _What's going on! One minute she's saving me, the next she's giving me death threats! _"Listen. I'm not saying anymore, let me go."

She raised her hand as if she was going to strike me again. I didn't flinch. _Hit me. I dare you. _I heard the quiet giggles of the bystanders who were watching us. There must have been over ten of them, but I didn't break eye contact with Shepard. _Go on. Hit me, I want you to._

"Jane. This is getting out of hand. Let him go." Kaidan demanded

"Kaidan, he is T.J.." Garrus said "She's just wearing a disguise." Kaidan didn't look convinced, Garrus opened his Omni-Tool and went to a file called T.J. Brown. He flipped through a couple pictures of me. _Where did they get those! Who's been stalking me!_ "See? You can tell by her dark eyes and hair. Plus the scar on her cheekbone."

"Oh my God." Kaidan mumbled "It _is _her."

My cheek felt fat and puffy. It still stung where Shepard had struck me, no doubt it was turning blue. "Ya caught me." I said "Now if you don't mind-" I heard paws sprinting toward us and I threw my head in the direction of them. Sure enough, Rum was galloping towards me, my Stiletto Pistol in his jaws. "You found it! Good boy!" He dropped it at my feet and bounced around happily. His big yellow eyes filled with excitement.

I blocked out Shepard and her group for a moment to pet Rum down. He was bigger than a regular weimeraner, would be. But he was quick and agile, and he was my best friend.

I picked up the gun and Shepard immediately let go of my hand. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at me. I stuck mine in my holster but she didn't back down. "You have a dog?" She asked

"Noooooo, of course not. He just ran up to me and acted like my best friend."

_I'm kind of being a jerk to her… _I thought

_So? She deserves it! _My negative inside voice said

"Because-" I started to say

Then I saw it. Only for a second, but it was there. A targeting laser just danced around us. How long had it been sense Bloodpack was here? Ten? Fifth teen minutes? That's more than enough time to set up a sniper. My eyes scanned around us. Where was he?

"Because…?" Shepard taunted. _Jerk._

There! Up in the cat walks! "Hey, I am about to get shot, so I'm gonna run in about five seconds. Just thought you should know. Rum! Go!" He immediately ran off in the direction he came from and I dived to the ground. The bullet hit the floor where I had been standing. I whipped around and aimed my pistol at the shooter. With no hesitation I fired.

Whoever was shooting at me fell over the railing and onto the ground. Coughing up blood. _Haha! Sucker! That'll get Bloodpack to think twice before shooting at me again! _

Then, I ran. There was no way I was going to sit there and continue to interrogated by Ms. Mood-swings. _Why were they looking for me, anyways? _I tried to push the thought from my head. But I couldn't.

_They probably just want me dead. _

_No, if they wanted you dead they would've killed you when they had the chance. _

_Yeah, maybe. But now that I'm running they most likely want me to die. In fact I'm surprised they're not shooting at me now. _I looked behind me. The whole party was chasing after me. They weren't as fast as I, but there speed was nothing to laugh about.

_They could easily shoot you now, you're running in a straight line. If they wanted you dead, you'd be dead._

_You know what? Shut up. I don't want to hear it right now. _

I sped onward, Rum right next to me. I headed through the markets. _Okay, I'll go in between the pawn shop and the armory and climb up to the roofs. Then I'll be home-free _

The next thing I knew I was falling face first to the ground. I managed to break the fall with my hands and rolled until I finally staggered back to my feet. It only took me a second to realize what had happened. _Some batainrian tripped me! What a piece of crap!_

I turned to sprint, but the felt The Mighty Grip of Shepard around my arm. Again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" I screamed, _I've had enough of this! _"If I wanted to be chased around Omega, I would've told you! But I don't! So, leave. Me. Alone."

"Ooooh, little girl's lost her temper. Perhaps she needs a nap." Shepard said.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You just want my feelings to be hurt so I'll leave you alone."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure there's still a lot of hatred for you, even after you leave."

"Why did you lie to me, Con-T.J.?"

"Because if you _hadn't _noticed. People tend to want me dead, especially T.J.. Nobody likes her. But that's fine by her, if you let people get to close. It only means they need a shorter knife to stab you in the back with."

"Why do you talk about yourself as if you're a different person?"

"Because I may have one body, but I'm ten different people." She looked at me confused and she waited for an answer. "I'm not explaining it. Obviously, you're not going to let me go with telling me whatever it is you need. So speak, then leave. Deal?"

"Only if you come with me." She said, it was my turn to give her a confused look. "I'll explain why I'm here if you explain what you meant about being ten different people."

"Did I mention I hate you?" I asked

"I don't think so. What? Are you bipolar or something?"

"Yes. But that has nothing to do with it." I said, giving up. " You see, there's a lot of people who want me dead. So I switch names and appearances and POOF! I suddenly have a clean slate. T.J. is the one I use the most, she has the most haters and assassins trying to kill her. But I've been working on Conner for about a year now. He's getting up there."

"So, it's like a play to you? You just switch characters whenever something becomes too much to handle?" Kaidan asked

"Uh, kinda. Yeah, I guess so. That's a good way to put it." I said "Hrmp, I like you." He smiled victoriously. "Anyhow. I answered your question. Now tell me why you're here."

"The Reapers are coming, T.J., and we need your help to stop them." Shepard wasted no time telling me what's what. _If only she could've done that a bit earlier. _

"Wait… what? The Reapers…?"

"The Reapers, they're an advance race of machines that are planning to destroy the galaxy-"

"I know _what _the Reapers are." I interrupted "I'm just wondering what you need _me _for. And isn't there somebody already going after the Reapers? Leopard… Herder, something like that? Why don't you just go join up with them?" _What was the name of them?_

"Because that's me. I'm _Shepard._"

"Oh, that's why you all looked at me weird when I didn't know your name, eh?" I thought aloud. "Okay, now why do you want _me _on your team? What could a seventeen year old orphan, possible offer you?" I asked

Shepard looked at me strange. "You're only seventeen?" Shepard asked. She opened up her omni-tool and flipped to an info doc about me. "It says here, you're twenty-six."

"Who'd you get that from?"

"Aria"

"Oh, well, I lied to her about my age so…"

"You're not just a thief from Omega. You're the best thief in the galaxy, and we need your help to stop the Reapers from destroying earth." Garrus said

"Garrus, she's not even an adult, yet." Shepard augured "She's not old enough to go on a suicide mission."

_Hmm. I didn't know there was an age limit on that. _

"What does it matter how old she is? Without her, there's a greater chance that children who aren't even _five_, will die." Garrus said "Plus, sense when has there been an age limit to go on an suicide mission? I don't recall that was ever a law." I looked at him in shock. "What?" He asked defensively

"Nothing!" I blurted out "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Ah? Well, there you go, Shepard. She agrees with me. She's coming."

"Wait what!" I asked

"_I'm _the commander here, and I say she's _not _coming." _Funny how age can change somebody's point of view._

"Jane, I'm with Garrus on this one. We came halfway across the galaxy to find her. Now that we have, you want to turn and walk away." Kaidan argued

"Can I say something-" I tried to say

"I'm _not _going to put the weight of the world on a seventeen year old shoulders." Shepard said.

"Does my opinion matter?" I asked a bit louder

"Shepard, we need her." Garrus said

"Guess not." I muttered. _I might as well as be a fly, for all they're paying attention. Actually, no. Because flies are the most annoying thing ever! The __**make **__you pay attention to them! Little buggers._

"What?" Shepard asked me. "Speak up. Nobody can hear you if you mumble."

I threw the hand that she _wasn't _clutching into the air. "I have been!" I said "You just haven't been listening!"

"Well, we're listening now. Do you want to come or not?" Garrus asked. Everyone stared at me. I couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Uh." I managed. Suddenly it felt like I had a watermelon cramped down my throat. _Just think of it as an adventure! You'll go around, saving people! Like in a book or something! _My Positive inside voice said. _You've always liked the stories of heroes saving the world!_

_You may have always liked them, but that doesn't mean you can __**be **__a hero. You're just going to get yourself killed, and you know it!_

_Shepard obviously needs you, she wouldn't waste her time here if she didn't. You could be superman. Or woman… whatever. _

_T.J. didn't even know who Shepard was until about two minutes ago! _My negative voice said

_That doesn't matter! She knows who Shepard is now!_

"Can Rum come?" I asked to escape my mental argument. "I not abandoning Rum, if he can't come then I'm not going."

"Of course he can. I don't know _where _he'll poop. But so long as it's not in our room. He can come." Kaidan said

_'Our…?' Oh-ho-ho-ho, Shepard, I've learned my first thing about you._

I hesitated.

_Now we're trusting strangers!_ My negative inside voice said

_She may be a stranger to us, but everybody else in the galaxy knows about her. She won't do anything to T.J.._

_Maybe not to T.J. but what about Conner! Or Kami! _

_They're all T.J.! Shepard won't hurt her!_

_How do you know! _

_Because Shepard is a freaking paragon! She won't hurt T.J. or any of her other persons! Now stop complaining and tell Shepard 'Yes!'_

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

Shepard face palmed and Kaidan and Garrus gave each other victory high fives.

_Maybe it won't be that bad? _I thought

_We're going to die. _Negative replied

_No we're not. Stop being such a pussy._ Positive said


End file.
